


Desire

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Boys In Love, Desire, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pool, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: Even as they stopped before the obvious pride and joy of the Water Prince he kept them together, only half listening as Rin explained something about a hidden spring and the merits of fresh water. Sousuke's half lidded gaze wandered over the sparkling water that had soft pink petals floating on the top. It looked like an oasis and perhaps was to some. Rin slipped from his grasp and with a shout ran to the edge not even taking a second hesitation as he lept into the water.





	Desire

Boredom. Extreme boredom. It made him lethargic. He sat back rigid trying not to fall asleep. He wanted to casually lean back in the large chair, hang his arms over the side, even prop his feet up on the table. He could. He could probably get away with it. Most people expected it. The easy going casual Prince. He couldn't figure out where people got that idea. He was strict. Mostly on himself. He could easily be one of those pudgy, lazy royalty types. But what was the point? The people didn't need one of those types. So he trained, worked hard, even kept the village in shape along side the civilians. You could be the best, be put on a pedestal, and still be reachable. Atleast he thought so. Of course he could also be naive.

The urge to slouch grew stronger, the only thought stopping him was how annoying his sister would be if she caught him. Totally insufferable. She needed married off. That was always his conclusion. But her would be suitors were more insufferable than she was. And he truly cared for her. So wasn't about to do something cruel like that to her.

His eyes still scanned the banquet hall, looking for any new hopeful suitor for her. There had to be one in here. One that would pass his approval. As his eyes wandered past all the lavish decorations, the large amounts of food being consumed, the normal rich and boring, something caught is eye.

Off to the corner someone new definitely sat. Quiet, stoic, sharp eyes that still seemed soft watching the rest of the room. He was well built and had an entourage around him. A very touchy entourage. Rin gave a smirk as he watched small delicate fingers softly stroke a muscular arm as it rest on the table. On the other side of him another female had her head leaning against his large bicep. What was he trying to prove? He was desirable? Unreachable? He didn't even acknowledge the females that were lavishing attention upon him. Didn't return any affection. It wasn't until one of the men behind him lightly touched his shoulder that he even seemed to notice what room he was inhabiting. The man turned his gaze toward Rin as if he knew he was being watched and Rin himself forgot what room he was in. Beneath the soft droopy eyes were bright teal orbs, the color drawing him in. He blinked once and normally Rin would say the spell was broken, but it was far from. The room was a buzz, colors fading except for those teal eyes.

"His name is Sousuke." A voice came from far away and Rin briefly recognized his sister's voice nearby.

"How do you know?" His tone was meant to be sharp, but came out anything but.

"He's been the talk of the night. You just noticed him?" She tsked before leaning down closer to whisper in his ear. "He's been watching you the entire banquet, dear brother."

"He seems to have plenty of company. He can look elsewhere." The sneer was evident this time, but it only made his sister laugh.

"If he spared me one glance I would take whatever he offered." His sister could be far too coy some times.

"No, you wouldn't." He snapped, sparing a side glance in the direction of this new visitor - Sousuke - who had a small grin playing against his lips. Or maybe it was the lights playing tricks on his eyes because the next minute the serious expression took over his features once again. He watched as he lifted his hand to catch the attention of the man beind him who leaned down obediently whispering something in his ear as that same hand softly caressed his hair. Rin felt a sneer turn up his lip. As if he would let his sister get two feet close to this man. "What else do you know?"

"He's not hear to trade for our water if that's your concern. He claims to own enough."

A short laugh escaped Rin's lips and he saw Sousuke tilt his head. "He traveled far to enjoy our festivities if he has no need for water."

"He came for entertainment the rumours say."

Rin's eyes narrowed. He did not like the sound of that. "Stay close to the Mikoshibas, Gou."

"You torture me." She pouted, but she knew if her brother gave that order he feared for her safety. She would endure the brothers to calm his insecurities. "But I do not think he is interested in me..."

He kept an eye on the stranger the rest of the night, watching his entourage shower him with affection he seemed unphased by. Rin let himself assume a more casual position, letting his back relax as he slumped a bit in his chair. Disinterested, bored, but watchful. And he knew he was being watched. Could feel those teal eyes keeping track of his moves. A few times he looked over and their gazes locked in a power of wills. Normally ending when Sousuke raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Through out the banquet a servant would approach Rin holding a tray with gifts presented to him from the visiting royalty. He would accept and then wave them away. It was typical protocol. Most meaning nothing. You could guess the Kingdom by what was presented. Gold. Glass. Gems. The trade system was well instated and successful, but these were exceptional gifts saved for special occasions.

A new tray was brought up to him and he was tempted to let out an exasperated sigh when he saw the metal glinting in the light. He sat up straighter, his eyes examining the curved blade upon the tray. There was a piece of paper folder underneath with a stamp of a flower upon it. He shot a glance towards Sousuke who raised a glass to him.

He slipped the paper off the tray and waved the servant away. So his kingdom specialized in metal. This could be worth talking to him. He glanced over once more, thoughtful. Sousuke didn't wear much jewelry coming from a metal kingdom. It seemed out of place. Abnormal. This was not typical of royalty not to display their wealth in some form, especially when it was their kingdoms pride and joy. Not that Rin did...or even could. Wealth with water was displayed in other ways. He was almost positive his land was the only one with a large pool of water simply used for pleasure. Sousuke on the otherhand...his servants were decorated with metal. Bracelets, rings, necklaces, headdresses...it made one wonder who the royalty really was, except for his air of authority, how he held himself.

Rin looked down at the paper in front of him, curious and yet not wanting to appear eager. He needed to know what was written there. Unread words almost burning through the paper. He knew he was being watched though. Could feel those eyes on him, waiting for a reaction. He turned his gaze back to him and once again the sounds of the room turned into a distant hum. What was it about him? Handsome, yes. Well built, definitely. Rin couldn't stop himself from letting his gaze move across the toned body of the other, follow the fingers of the female who seemed obsessed with the arm muscles as she kept lightly touching them. He swallowed even as his mouth went dry. What was wrong with him? One minute he was questioning the intentions of this stranger in his land and now his body was betraying him. The teal eyes were doing their own appraising and with a smirk Rin leaned back in his chair, letting his cloak fall slightly more open than it had been, revealing more of his chest than was probably appropriate at this time. But he didn't care. He could play this game as well as any of them. A grin turned up the corner of his mouth as he saw the slightest change in Sousuke's features, how his lips parted ever so slightly. His sister had been correct on one thing - the stranger had no interest in her.

He reached for the letter unrushed, feigning indifference. There was no long elegantly written letter, no death threats or want of trade. One simple word graced the parchement - POOL. There was an offer Rin couldn't resist. He brought the note to his lips, tapping it lightly before biting the corner. Sousuke's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before a real smile crossed his face.

Rin motioned for one of his servants, whispering something to him before sending him to Sousuke. He seemed surprised by the servants presence, but kept his face unchanging as the servant bent close whispering the private message. As he waved him away he looked over at Rin, waiting to be acknowledged before swiping his thumb across his bottom lip. Rin gritted his teeth to stop a moan from escaping. He still wasn't positive if this was a complete set up and he was falling for whatever trick it was fast. Or atleast his body was. He wasn't planning to lose at this! Taking a few steadying breaths he brought his goblet up, taking a long drink from it, looking over the edge to watch Sousuke who seemed to be having trouble looking away now. Satisfied Rin placed the goblet back down letting the tip of his tongue glide over his lips, catching any water he may have missed. He didn't miss the tenseness that took over the dark haired stranger's neck muscles nor the small smolder that flashed across his eyes. Rin would have his way. It was the way he was...

\----

Leaving behind the banquet as it dragged for hours was the easiest thing Rin had done. Perhaps not the wisest, but definitely the easiest. He still had no idea why Sousuke had traveled so far to come to these festivities, whether it was simply out of boredom or more nefarious reasons. Rin wasn't stupid. He had guards hidden in key locations just in case and expected the same from Sousuke. If the man arrived alone he would be surprised. If he didn't appear soon he would have someone search his whereabouts to ease his mind.

Rin had no clue if Sousuke knew there was more than one "pool" as he so quintly put it, but Rin took care of that with his little message to him with an invitation to his own private pool. Not many had access to this area. The royal family, the Mikoshiba brothers, rare special guests that may visit. The last one being a rare occurance. Except for this late afternoon. IF the invited appeared.

As he was growing impatient he heard soft footsteps on the stone path, already knowing it was not the normal visitor. Rin still tensed unsure what he was about to face. What came around one of the floral plants was quite the sight. Sousuke was more formidable standing then he was sitting at the banquet and Rin couldn't stop himself from sending a sweeping gaze across his body. He stood taller than he expected, well formed muscles visible across his chest as he wore his top halfway open, leaving little to the imagination on the size of his biceps. Not a lazy royal then either, Rin mused. Loose pants swirled around his legs as he walked a few steps closer obviously also hesitant over this private invitation.

They stood a short bit longer, eyes locked when gazes weren't roaming over each other. Rin swore he was stripped naked more than once with those clear eyes. "Well met, Sousuke." It felt weird for his voice to break the silence.

He didn't even blink that he knew his name. "Rin."

All sorts of images flooded Rin's mind just hearing that voice say his name. He was determined to hear him say it as many times as possible. "What brings you to my Kingdom?" He didn't hesitate. "Trade? Peace pact? Invasion?"

"You don't mince words, do you?" Rin could almost hear the chuckle in the other's voice.

"What's the point when I need a direct answer?" It was Rin's code. Get things done. Don't step around the subject.

"You." The deep voice spoke the single word.

Rin forced himself to not take a step back. The word wasn't spoken in any menacing way. He would lie if he didn't admit it took him off guard though. "What? You came all this way to see me?"

"I didn't say 'see you'...I came here *for* you." The correction was given. This time Rin did take a step back unsure what this exactly meant. A chuckle did escape from Sousuke this time. "Don't worry. If I meant to assassinate or kidnap you it would be done by now. It was never my intention."

"Cocky asshole." Rin sneered.

"No. I just know how efficient my people are." He dared to take a step forward waiting to see what Rin's reaction would be. When he didn't move he gave a half smile. "I have no need to invade your kingdom. The trade system is up and works fairly well. And I don't believe we are at war or have any bitterness towards one another." He paused. "Do we?"

Rin didn't realize until that point that Sousuke had carefully walked forward as he talked until he was now much closer than he expected him to be. He was slightly taller, enough that Rin had to tilt his head back to look at him in the eye, his muscles much more sculpted this close up making Rin's fingers twitch with wanting to touch them. "So desire brought you to my festivities and now in to my private gardens?"

"I could get used to your straighforwardness." Another grin. "But, no, your request brought me to your gardens. What am I to think of that?"

"What do you think of that?" Rin could be just as coy as his sister, maybe even worse. Large hands gripped narrow hips as he was pulled against that muscular body he had been staring at all night. "What...?"

His words were cut off as lips grabbed his, nothing romantic, not even gentle, pure desire as Rin had tormented just a few minutes ago. Rin placed his hands on the chest in front of him, greedily taking the kiss that was stolen from him. Mouths opened to each other, tongues gliding wetly against one another. A hand moved down, grabbing his ass causing him to release a moan that was eagerly swallowed.

Sousuke pulled away first. "That is what I think. And I believe you would agree." A mischievous glint were in the eyes.

Rin wanted to chase those lips, but held back, deciding appearing eager was not ideal. "I still think you're a cocky asshole."

"I know an asshole my cock would like to be in." Sousuke easily caught the arm that tried to backhand him. "Just say no and I'll walk away. No need to get violent." He dropped the arm from his hold, waiting. "Unless it is some thing you like."

Rin dared to reach out again, noticing no flinch from the other as his fingers rested on the chest once more, letting his touch glide down to the tight abdominal muscles. "What do you like?"

"You."

"You do have a one track mind, don't you?" He flattened his hand against the body, slowly moving it back up before pushing more of the shirt off a shoulder.

"I like to consider it focused." Sousuke took the hand bringing it to his lips, brushing the wrist against them before letting his tongue make a short trail across the palm. "So yes or no?" His words were murmurred against the soft skin.

"You're still asking permission?" Rin's fingers lightly brushed his face.

"It's how we do things. Some people may not after the reaction you gave...but we have rules..." Sousuke gave a smile before letting the hand go, waiting.

"We? Who is we?" Rin narrowed his eyes. The moment before passing, suspicion creeping up his spine.

"Do you know my Kingdom's speciality? You know my name...I only surmised..."

"Your gift to me was a blade. It's normally to signify metal."

Sousuke laughed before lightly touching the gaudy necklace that was around Rin's neck. "If that was the case you would be wearing something less crude and more refined. I wouldn't let something like this be given to you."

"Then what...?"

"My invitation to you was the real gift. We have learned to masquerade what we offer to not turn heads." He leaned closer, placing his lips a breath away from his ear, his voice quiet, sending shivers through Rin. "Pleasure, my prince. Our Kingdom was built from a long line of highly trained pleasure givers. Your harem is no competition for us." He gently took Rin's chin between his fingers, bringing their lips against each other again. "So I shall ask once more and then leave if that's what you want. Yes? Or no?"

It began to make sense to Rin. Sousuke's kingdom was private, rarely attending festivities unless it was absolutely neccessary or they were the host. It was why he didn't recognize him. Why his servants acted as they had at the banquet. The touching, the petting. It explained Sousuke's self control. Except for that kiss they had shared. Rin felt there was some thing else, something more. There was always stories about the Pleasure Kingdom. Servants trained and highly skilled in various forms. They went for a high price most couldn't afford. If you were gifted one your Kingdom was held in good standards. But this wasn't a servant. This was their Prince. And he had come to Rin. He needed to know why.

"Yes..." He breathed, the second the word left his lips they were captured once more, the kiss not being as greedy as before. Slower, more seductive, more self control. Rin would like to see the other man from just a few minutes ago. This time he was the one to pull away from the kiss, receiving a quizzical look from Sousuke. "Tell me..." He kept his voice low, trying not to sound as hungry as he felt. He let his hands wander over the toned muscles of Sousuke's chest, letting his fingers push the barely there shirt down off his shoulders. "What is it you like?"

"This isn't about me, love." But he let Rin touch as he pleased, pulling the shirt off, letting it fall to the paved walkway below their feet.

"But shouldn't this be about both of us?" He had circled behind Sousuke noting there was no suspicion, no tenseness in the way he stood.

"If you want it to be."

"You are an odd one." Rin let his fingers glide up and down the strong arms that remained by Sousuke's side, hoping to receive some sort reaction, but receiving none. "You could have sent one of your servants if this is only a kingdom nicety."

"How many times do I have to say I came here for you?" Sousuke turned his head ever so slightly, trying to keep him in his sight.

Rin nibbled on the shoulder next to him before trailing his tongue across the skin, up to his ear. "So you want me?"

"More than you know." Now there was a hitch to the voice as the words were admitted.

"Good." Tongue licked the shell of his ear. "Then we are even in something."

Sousuke turned enough to catch him in another kiss. This one being middle ground between the other two and Rin liked this one the most so far. They stayed in their awkward position as tongues explored each other's mouth in more detail than a rushed passionate kiss could, each waiting for the other to release a noise. It was Rin who gave in first as Sousuke had raised an arm, entwining fingers in to dark red hair to keep him locked in their kiss.

"I love the noises you make for me." Sousuke whispered between them. "I look forward to hearing more." Rin couldn't stop the small moan that escaped from the statement. "You like that, don't you? You can just imagine the things I can do to make you feel good..."

"What about the things I can do for you?" Rin had to admit there was something more involved than just mutual sexual attraction. He wanted Sousuke, but the need felt more than a one time encounter, more than just a fleeting want. He wasn't positive he liked that feeling. Wasn't positive he wanted to let it go.

"You like being in control, don't you?" The smug smile had returned to Sousuke's face as he rearranged their position so he could face Rin now, slowly working the clasps on the cloak he wore.

"What other position would there be?"

"Oh, dear love...I will show you how glorious bottom can be. And you will never want to go back..." His low voice was quiet and yet so in control.

Rin had no idea why his body and emotions were betraying him. It was going to piss him off quickly if he wasn't enjoying it so much. He let his eyes close as lips brushed his throat and hands meticulously removed the clothes from his upper body. Fingers moved across skin, tantalizing, lightly stirring sensations, but keeping them on the very edge, not allowing the full emotion to break through. It was maddening and was only just the beginning.

"You do know," Sousuke continued, even as his lips were upon Rin's skin. "we are trained to know where one feels pleasure by their personality. I have been watching you...but I think...no, I know...you will surprise me." He gently kissed him. "You won't disappoint me in that way, will you." A statement. Not a question. Not a challenge. Simple fact.

"I never disappoint." Rin opened his eyes to stare into soft teal ones.

"I knew you wouldn't." Sousuke couldn't stop himself from kissing Rin again. There was something addictive to the simple gesture. The way Rin reacted. The way Sousuke himself felt. It had been one thing he had not often enjoyed. No one seemed to know how to kiss, how to kiss him, but Rin...Rin somehow just knew. And Sousuke felt he could learn to now enjoy this.

He had come here to please Rin. It had been his intent. He knew the minute he saw him he needed him. Needed him to say yes and let their passions meet. It was more than just a duty. It had been an individual decision. Perhaps selfish. Perhaps greedy. So unlike the prince his servants knew. They had questioned him, gave concerned glances, but could not stop him. So far it had been one of Sousuke's best decisions.

Rin easily melted in to the kiss. Letting their tongues glide against each other, lips gently meeting. He gasped as fingers rolled a nipple between soft pads. Growling at his simple loss of control he crashed their mouths together again, sucking on the others bottom lip as a thumb continued to tease the hardened bud.

"You can show your softer side to me with no consequences." Sousuke slid his mouth away from Rin's, trailing lips down jaw and neck, nipping lightly at his shoulder.

"Speaking of softer your hands are like a woman's." Rin hissed as Sousuke bit down in silent retaliation.

"Don't be jealous." The torment was stated.

"Of those baby hands?" Rin felt relaxed with the banter, confident even, and it eased his nerves immensely. The fact Sousuke could keep up with him was perfect. "Here I thought you were a man. Sure you can handle topping?"

"You will learn what it means to top when I am done with you." Sousuke's hands went down to cup Rin's ass, lightly massaging each cheek as he let his mouth trail down the slim body, latching on to the nipple that he had been tormenting with his fingers.

Rin's fingers threaded through the short dark hair, letting himself moan from the sensations. Such simple acts, expertly done, but it wasn't as if this was any different than members of his harem had treated him to. He wanted to enjoy this, he knew he would, but why was it so different with Sousuke's touch?

Sousuke had lowered himself to his knees, peppering soft kisses along lean stomach muscles. He paused, looking up. "Love...how long have you been denying yourself?"

Rin glared down. "What...?!"

A single finger was placed upon his lips then traced down his body before hooking into the band of his pants. The outburst stopped momentarily. Sousuke's other hand cupped the bulge that was growing harder. "This."

"I don't deny myself." Rin had stopped himself from making any noise at the touch nor did he buck forward as much as he wanted. Wanted to feel that touch more intimately.

"Of your own touch? I would hope not." The hand carefully moved against the fabric. "But another's?"

"I have a harem."

"But do you use it?"

"Stop making assumptions."

The smug smile came back to Sousuke's face. "Are they? You forget what I am trained in."

"If you take much longer I may call you out on your bluff."

Sousuke stood up, standing straighter, making himself seem taller. He used his body to move Rin against a low wall, the smaller man's fingers gripping the ledge. Sousuke braced his hips with his hands grinding the two of them together.

Rin let out a relieved sigh. "Ah..! Ya...that..."

"Is that enough for you?" Sousuke's voice was low and deep in his ear.

"Not even close, baby." It was enjoyable for sure. He could probably get off on this simple grinding if he let himself. But he wouldn't. Wouldn't give Sousuke the satisfaction. And he wanted more.

"Perfect." Did it excite him more over the simple endearment Rin had used? Perhaps. Words had been used so hollow before. Just words. No feelings. But Rin...

One swift motion and Sousuke was back down on his knees, Rin's pants pulled down and the Pleasure Prince had swallowed him down. Rin let out a long moan unable to let go of the wall ledge as electricity flowed through him. He should have expected this confidence, but no one had been this daring before. He wanted to let his hips jerk forward, to fuck the face that was now buried against him, but he didn't. And he didn't know why he kept stopping himself. Kept hesitating and letting Sousuke have his way with him. He couldn't put words to it. It was simple feelings...no...not simple. Feelings that pulled not only to his flesh but to his soul as well. Don't lose yourself, Rin. He scolded himself.

He cried out as he felt the heat explode through him, saw white as Sousuke continued to suck him dry, to steal every last bit of his sanity in that moment. He closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing as he felt himself released from that wet heat, kisses pressed against his stomach and hips.

"Small preview." Sousuke's voice was barely a whisper.

Rin relaxed his grip from the wall before finally being able to swallow and dropped his gaze down to the man who still kneeled before him. He reached out a hand, fingers touching the side of his face, his thumb gliding over the swollen lips. It was too tender of a moment for two who had just met, for a prince from a kingdom trained in pleasure, for just the beginning of a night that promised to be long and still over too quickly. But there it was and Sousuke kissed the thumb against his lips, leaning into the hand.

He stood up, taking Rin's hand and helping him step out of the rest of his clothes, folding him into his arms. They stood there exchanging light kisses and touches, silent and yet...

"It was satisfactory." Rin grinned as Sousuke squeezed an ass cheek, chuckling.

"It'll get better." The promise held so much more.

"I'm waiting."

"Have you taken before?" Sousuke asked. Unsure due to Rin's need for control he needed to know to prepare himself on what to expect. He had well honed skills that he did not fear that he would make the experience more than expected even to a virgin. But as he had told Rin they asked permission, they did not simply take. And normally he knew who he was pleasing a bit more personal than he truthfully knew the Water Prince. Unlike the servants he chose more carefully who he spent his time with. Occasionally had repeat lovers. This was quite the experience even for himself.

"A few times." Rin shrugged. "Depends on my mood. I prefer to ride during such a case."

"You say things so simply." Sousuke was impressed by the lack of embarrassment from the other. "You would fit well in my Kingdom."

"How about you see how well you fit in me first?" A mischievous glint was in the lust filled red eyes and a grin came to Sousuke's face.

"With pleasure." Sousuke kissed him once more, fingers kneeding the toned ass in it's grip. The thought of his cock slipping in made him moan softly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Rin's hands found their way between them, tugging at the knot that kept Sousuke's pants up.

"I'm sure I will have atleast a small amount."

"Small?!" Rin kicked him lightly. The easy banter and manner that made them get along so well was surprising and yet pleasing itself. They chuckled even as together they finished undressing Sousuke, the chuckles turning in to soft moans and sighs as they kissed and touched.

Rin wanted to continue to scold himself over what he was feeling, the deep set emotional burn that he was trying to push away, reminding himself to just enjoy the pleasure coursing through him. But he couldn't. Even as Sousuke turned him around, fingers prepping him as he leaned forward, arms braced against the low wall, he couldn't help but note the light caresses, the tender touch of lips against his skin. He was assured he was not the only one feeling this way.

Sousuke's fingers teased and tormented him, drawing out low moans, a need for more. He could have been embarrassed for being so easily manipulated. He should be more cautious, but something told him not to care. And when fingers deeply inside him brushed against that spot and he saw stars in the corner of his eyes and cried out in pure emotion he really couldn't worry about consequences.

He had never been in this position before, having told the truth that he normally rode. But they were already too far gone, too far forward to go back now and he really didn't care or mind. Sousuke slid in so easily Rin faintly thought about asking him what oils he used, but the thought vanished as he clenched around Sousuke's cock and the groan from behind him lit a need. They didn't worry about talking only about pulling out the next sound from each other's throats, letting lust and primal want take over their actions. It was nothing like Rin had experienced or had even thought about. The night would indeed be like no other.

Too soon again he felt the burning gripping him and as Sousuke continued to hit the perfect spot inside of him his expert fingers continued to work his cock and he saw white and felt arms wrapping themselves around his waist as his knees wanted to give out...

He felt the gentle ministrations of being worked through his orgasm even as Sousuke still pumped inside of him before a grunt gave away as he came and Rin had to admit having someone release inside him was a first. He gave a noise of his own as Sousuke pulled out, cum following and he pulled Rin down with him to the ground.

Lazy kisses were placed upon his skin as Sousuke held him tight. "What was that, love?"

"No one has ever dared to come inside the Prince." He finally was able to speak coherently.

"Oh?"

"I forbid it."

"So what will my punishment be for breaking such a law? Beheading? Banishment from the bedroom? No meal before bed time?"

"Shut up and fuck me again." Rin kissed him.

"Oh the torture I must endure..." Sousuke grinned against his lips. "You are...quite messy right now." He spoke lowly, kissing the corners of his lips. "I think a little clean up will be in order first."

Rin twisted in his lap, wrapping his slender limbs around him. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"I did come to see your pool. It would be a shame if I didn't get to enjoy it atleast once."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it, baby. I'll make sure of that." Rin detangled himself away from the solid body that held him realizing a few things. Even with the warmth of the desert around them a chill slipped over his body being away from Sousuke and he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in those arms again and pressed close. And the feeling of the cum dripping from him was rather unpleasant and he did indeed want to clean up, but there was also a slight twinge in his lower back that made him pause and stretch, arms above his head trying to ease it.

A low whistle made him pause, noting his lover had yet to move from the pavement. "Oh please. Do continue." Sousuke waved a hand. "I am enjoying the view."

"Asshole." Rin muttered.

"I must admit I do enjoy yours." Sousuke moved, kneeling behind Rin to wrap his arms around his waist, his tongue playing across skin. "Almost as if it was made for me."

Rin gave a small sound. It was hopeless. He was gone. Lost to this man. And now he would have to figure out what was next because he never let things happen by chance. Even luck needed a helping hand as far as he was concerned. He kicked his foot back lightly, hoping what he was touching was Sousuke's thigh. "Clean up first."

"Shall I carry you?" There was laughter in the other's voice.

"You try and I'll bite you."

"That is hardly a threat. I may try just to get you to bite me."

"Just ask and I'll sink my teeth in whenever and wherever you want." He had turned around in the loose hold, bending down to press their lips together, rewarded by a groan from his words.

"How will I ever get enough of you?" Sousuke's voice was husky.

Rin hovered his lips a breath away from his. "Let the night decide such things. It's our duty to enjoy what we can with the time we have."

Sousuke crashed their lips together letting Rin pull him up with that simple connection, leading the way to their next destination within the garden. He kept them together with his hands wandering over the lithe body and lips tasting where they could. He felt intoxicated. Drugged even. Why did he need this? And he knew this was a NEED. Far more than the simple want he had thought he felt. The taste upon his tongue, the small shivers he felt under his fingers, drove him near to madness.

Even as they stopped before the obvious pride and joy of the Water Prince he kept them together, only half listening as Rin explained something about a hidden spring and the merits of fresh water. Sousuke's half lidded gaze wandered over the sparkling water that had soft pink petals floating on the top. It looked like an oasis and perhaps was to some. Rin slipped from his grasp and with a shout ran to the edge not even taking a second hesitation as he lept into the water.

After a few moments as if realizing he was alone in the water he turned to look at Sousuke and held out his hand. Any doubts there might have been were vanquished and Sousuke found himself in the pool, Rin taking no time to jump on him, lavishing attention on him. He was definitely making good his agreement on biting him as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder causing him to hiss. Rin pulled back immediately.

"So those scars are fresh." Rin's fingers gently ran fingers across his bite mark before running down the rest of his shoulder.

"Not all that fresh." Sousuke was surprised by the topic. Surprised Rin had even noticed. Surprised by the timing of bringing it up.

"Tell me." Rin continued to run his fingers over the wet skin, gently kiss the shoulder that was now the topic of their conversation.

"Why worry? We have more pressing matters..." And as if to make his point he grabbed both of their cocks in one of his hands, lightly stroking them together. He felt his whole body light up at the sensation. Rin wasn't much better as he gasped then tried to refocus."You hissed, not in a good way, when I bit you and I noted a few times you wince. Call me crazy but I'm concerned."

Sousuke kissed him even as he let his hand continue to move under the water. "You're crazy."

Rin set his jaw and his lips formed a tight line. He had seen the healing scars on Sousuke's shoulder earlier and didn't say anything at that time. It wasn't exactly a topic to just blurt out. Especially when you just expected a quick fuck and be done. But as time continued to pass by, as the sun went slowly down the sky, their time together was more than just random. More than just an idle tyrst. And his curiousity got the best of him. And he *was* concerned.

He himself had a few small ones, from random minor accidents between being the wild child he had been (and still was) and helping his people with their manual chores. It drove his court and advisors crazy he was that way, but he didn't care. But those scars were minor, barely visible, and never drew attention. The marks on Sousuke's shoulder were the opposite.

But the bearer of the scars was making sure the topic was avoided as his hand worked magic up front and the other had snaked around to the back. Even though Rin expected it he still gasped as a finger was inserted inside him. He leaned forward, panting against Sousuke.

"How many times can I make you come tonight?" The words were whispered into his ear. "I want you to know pleasure like you never have before, love. Do not let idle conversation ruin our time together. There are other places and times for that." He licked droplets of water that had run down Rin's neck, nipping at the skin.

Rin knew his words were incomprehensible, mere noises groaned out. He also knew normally he could hold off much longer than this. But Sousuke knew exactly what he was doing and the feelings between them were made it that much more intense. Rin gave in to the sensations and came yet again in a hot wave.

Sousuke held him as they quietly drifted in the water before they separated and floated on their backs languidly. The sky above them was turning shades of red and pink as the silence stretched between them.

"It was an assassination attempt." Sousuke's rough voice sat heavily in the air.

Rin licked his lips, not needing to know what he was talking about. They all faced such realities. Every day every hour someone was unhappy with something the royals did no matter how much they tried. Death threats came weekly, some months daily. He had even occasionally had to lock Gou up with high guards due to kidnapping dares. A few too close for comfort. He himself had been spared. His guards apparently did a better job than he thought.

"Their aim isn't good if they attacked your shoulder." Rin commented casually.

"Their aim was straight. They didn't expect me to fight back."

"Will it heal?"

"With a few complications I am told. It's prettier than it was."

Another silence. "Atleast they missed your heart."

And another. "They left it to be stolen."

The world seemed to stop. Rin couldn't even remember if he knew how to blink, to move, to breath. He felt the water cradling him, a buzzing in his ears. Then in an admittingly childish behavior he splashed water at the man floating a few inches away. The action caused Sousuke to be stunned for a few brief seconds before dropping his legs down into the water again and retaliating with like actions.

A short friendly water battle ensued until both were laughing and Rin dove back into Sousuke's arms. "You're ridiculous and stupid and...! How can you say things so simply!" Rin accused, trying to work through his own emotions.

"It is how I am." Sousuke's touch was far too tender as he tucked long hair behind Rin's ear, kissing his face lightly. "Love, I don't expect any return from you. You don't have to say a word."

"I just...you..." Rin couldn't announce defeat even as he hid his face against Sousuke. He knew how he felt, but baring such in words felt too much right now. Too sudden. And there were so many complications that arised from it. He just wanted to let it hang between them silently. But Sousuke had ruined that.

"Are you...crying?" The surprise was barely hidden in his words even as he kept ahold of him.

"...no..." Came the mumbled words.

A small smile cracked Sousuke's face as he moved them to the water edge. "When...if ever...you have words to say that will be the proper time. Don't let me force you."

Rin gave a half hearted slap to his arm. "Quit being a cocky jackass."

Sousuke pulled himself up out of the water to sit on a grassy section that he wouldn't deny was probably a master gardener's doing. "Hm yes...I would like to return to the topic of cock and ass." He watched as Rin pulled himself up as well, his eyes going to the well toned behind that was so well displayed. "Especially your ass."

Rin didn't think he could blush but felt his face heat up. He had received numerous propositions, numerous comments about his physique and never even blinked over them. But as soon as words were said in that deep soft voice he felt a mix of emotions consume him. He mumbled something incoherently but hoped it came across with thick sarcasm. The return laughter did nothing to help think he had been successful.

Sousuke suddenly was looming over him, having twisted around to face him, placing an arm on the other side of him. He felt himself swallow a bit too hard and felt his cock twitch with interest. He was going to hate himself in the morning. "Shall we continue?" The words were asked seconds before Sousuke leaned closer running his tongue across his chest, licking up the water droplits that ran down Rin's body.

Rin closed his eyes giving in. There was no use fighting against the turmoil inside of him. Accept it and things would straighten themselves out, answers given, maybe even miracles happen. Sousuke knew how to be distracting, to confuse his thoughts even as he made these decisions. His mouth traced the lines of his body as if he knew them for more than just a few hours. His hands finding the perfect spots to make him moan in pleasure. And Rin loved every moment.

He was on his back upon the lush grass by the pool as Sousuke had positioned himself between his legs. He arched his back as tongue and teeth tormented an already tender nipple while fingers massaged his balls and he knew his moans were growing louder. The torments were divine no matter how much his body screamed for release. "S-sou..." He moaned out.

Soft lips brushed against his. "Say my name like that for eternity."

"Quit saying shit like that." Rin panted out as fingers moved over his cock, not enough pressure to give any relief.

"What?" The words were spoken quietly against his ear. "You don't like sweet nothings whispered to you? Promises you are afraid to hear?"

"Just...take me. We can discuss logistics later." He snarled as Sousuke chuckled. Lips ghosted over skin briefly before moving away along with the tormenting hand. Rin nearly whined from the lack of touch.

"Hands and knees." Sousuke's voice instructed.

Recovering a little Rin let out a laugh. "You like taking me that way, don't you?"

There was a moment where the silence buzzed in Sousuke's ears even with the sound of Rin moving as he complied to his instructions with no other questions. It was the words of his instructor that filled the void. As the prince his education on the methods of pleasure were different than just the servants and he could decide to refuse to follow them if he wanted, but he had always listened to this one bit of advice - "Don't look them in the eye or you will lose yourself." It was why he often took his lovers from behind. Not caring to cross the line of seeing them as they lost themselves to pleasure, not wanting to share that intimate moment with just anyone. But with Rin...

He shook himself, taking a deep breath. Concerns for later he told himself.

"The night won't stay young forever." Rin's voice came back to haunt him.

"Neither will we." His confidence came back.

"Cheeky." Rin huffed.

"I do love your cheeks." Sousuke grabbed Rin's ass, kneading the toned muscles.

"Is everything about my ass to you?"

"I'm sure you have other redeeming qualities, but right now my focus is this amazing specimen in front of me."

"I have plenty of redeeming qualities." But he wasn't going to complain about the attention he was being given right now.

"Hmmm...true...your cock is also enticing."

"Incouragable." Rin muttered, but obliged when a tap on his thigh had him spread his legs more, sighed and hissed as his inner thighs were nipped at. He wondered how many times in a night he could come as his cock reacted to every little thing Sousuke did. Hell, it had grown interested the minute they locked eyes in the banquet hall.

A sudden gasp escaped him and his arms collapsed under him as he felt the first touch of Sousuke's tongue slide up from behind his balls and over his hole which he clenched. He may have collapsed completely if Sousuke wasn't holding his hips up, maybe expecting this reaction. He felt the warm breath against his skin and took a shuddering breath.

Teeth nipped one of his cheeks. "Like?"

"You could have warned me." He felt his words pushed out of his chest as the tongue went back to teasing.

"No fun in that." The words were barely audible, the vibrations of them sending odd sensations through him.

"I..." He lost all cohesive thought as the tongue pushed itself inside of him. INSIDE! And he felt a scream rip through his throat as it did things he hadn't thought tongues could. A fleeting thought came to his fogged mind that he hoped his guards knew the difference between a pleasure induced scream to a true one of terror. The last thing he needed was a small squad rounding the corner while Sousuke was eating his ass like it was dessert.

He bit the inside of his cheek trying in vain to stop from crying out too loudly and his fingers clenched at the long blades of grass as Sousuke continued to drive him crazy with pleasure. "FUCK!" The word came screaming out of him as his vision began to blur.

Right when he thought he would lose it the feeling stopped and he was left panting in to the grass. The feeling of now familiar fingers stroking his cock brought him back to his senses at the same time made him lose them again. "...Sou..." He breathed out.

"May I?" The words were asked so gently, so unsure now.

Rin almost crumbled. The tenderness of the words, the softness of his voice...no one had spoken to him in such a way ever. "For as long as the night shrouds us and beyond."

"I thought the poetic words were for me to speak." Sousuke felt his heart pounding against his chest as he gently nudged Rin to roll back over. He was panting heavily, his skin flushed, eyes blown wide with lust. There was beauty in this and Sousuke couldn't stop his hand from slightly shaking as he reached out to softly brush the warm cheek.

"Your mouth is good for many things." Rin gave a crooked grin and Sousuke chuckled before leaning in and capturing the waiting lips with his.

It wasn't long before limbs entwined and skin was flushed against each other, soft moans being swallowed by one another. Rin allowed himself to be taken by Sousuke once again and in return Sousuke let himself break his number one rule. He had been imagining it since they met in the gardens. Probably beforehand. And he wasn't disappointed. They came atleast twice more, there upon the grass. Sousuke even let Rin ride him and he didn't regret it.

They lay panting next to each other. Sated for atleast a short while. The night air chill against sweaty skin. Rin rolled over tucking himself against Sousuke's side. It was quiet as they held one another.

"I had thought for a short while you were after my sister." Rin admitted quietly. "I have her being watched by the royal guards."

Sousuke chuckled. "That poor girl. You owe her now."

"Not when I have to listen to her bemoan about the hours she was locked up."

"You could marry her off for an alliance if you're so agitated by it." Sousuke's words were matter of fact as his fingers delicately slid up and down Rin's arm.

"And listen to her future husband bemoan his fate? I don't need double the torture." He shivered slightly at the touch. "Besides...tease me and torment me I'm a romantic and she should choose who she wants."

"I would never have guessed you were a romantic." Sousuke gave a grin.

"Shut up!" Rin's shove was half hearted. "But I was thinking...an alliance may be needed."

"Oh?" Sousuke raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

"You know...just in case..."

"Love...I fear you are losing me with your train of thought."

"Gou says you claim to have enough Water. Please don't tell me you trade with that utter bore."

"He *is* closer. And that "utter bore" I am told has a past with you." He laughed as he saw Rin's face flush. "You are so easy to read." He kissed him lightly. "It was your trade route proposals that set every thing in to action. What do you expect? I wouldn't step on the cat's tail unless you think it's absolutely neccessary."

"Who runs your kingdom while you're away?"

"My counselor. What of you?"

"I let Gou." He huffed at the admittance.

Sousuke leaned closer to him, lowering his voice. "Then I do think it's high time she takes a husband so I can take mine."

There was a briefest moment of silence. "You do say things so plainly." Pink started to spread across Rin's face.

"Do I?" He brushed the dark red hair away from the face that was heating up even under his touch. "Then let me rephrase it. Spend an eternity of nights and days with me. So many we slowly lose count as we worship each other, share the love that thrums inside of us. Let me witness the spark in your eyes when I hold you, when I claim you as mine. Let me lose myself in you like the day I knew this would be."

Rin opened his mouth once before shutting it, over come with more emotion than he had expected. He wrapped himself around Sousuke, hiding his face into the side of his neck. "Y-you're so stupid some times..."

Sousuke could only smile as he stroked the dark hair. "Don't cry, my love."

"I'm not crying!" Came the muffled response.

A content hum was the only reply as Sousuke continued to stroke Rin's hair. "I'll have to be introduced to your sister properly and not just through rumours." He spoke after a short bit.

A short laugh was given against his skin before Rin raised his face, still flushed. "She can come to my chambers tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you leaving her locked up all night?"

"I'll send word to let her free shortly. I just figured...I suspected..." He took a deep breath before placing his lips against Sousuke's ear. "Perhaps my husband to be would like to take me to bed."

Sousuke took a deep breath before rolling them over so he could look down at the face he adored. "I can definitely get used to your direct words." He leaned down to softly kiss him. "Do I need to carry you there?" There was a mischievous glint in his teal eyes.

"Baby, if the night goes as I plan you'll be carrying me for the next few days." The crooked grin came back.

"You were right." Sousuke's hands framed his face. "You do not disappoint."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is total fantasy, first sight love, fluffy smutty cuteness :3 And probably a bit self indulgent of my fave ship? lol Also my first AU inspired by a piece of fanart I came across. It was meant to be a quick weekend fic and ended up taking me a good 3 weeks. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
